


Late Night

by Brandella



Series: On the Compound [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Relationship, late night science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandella/pseuds/Brandella
Summary: What will Darcy do when late-night science turns into the potential for something more?





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the compound in Anogete's fic, Good to Know. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580282/chapters/33693054 I fell in love with it and plan on writing as many random drabbles about it as I can. I'm not planning on having any of these drabbles connect, but if it happens, it happens.

Darcy chewed on the end of her pen and contemplated life, the universe, and everything. Even though she had been by Jane’s side for years, she still found herself completely blown away by the fact that she regularly rubbed elbows with honest-to-Thor superheroes at the dinner table.

Well, it wasn’t really so much a table as it was a mess hall, and it wasn’t so much rubbing elbows as it was gazing longingly at a spectacular set of pecs across a crowded room.

Because Darcy had it bad. She had it just about as bad as it could be had.

“Jaaane…” She drawled out as she spun in her chair, losing her pen in the process. “How am I supposed to focus on physics when he keeps taunting me?”

Jane lifted her head up from the machine she had been calibrating. “Is this the same he you’ve been fixating on for the past week?”

“You know it is. He’s growing a beard. A beard, Janie! You know how I feel about facial hair.” Darcy stuck out a leg to stop her chair and stood up. Something that ended up being a bad idea when she realized the world hadn’t stopped spinning when the chair had.

“Is this better or worse than the time he dared to bend over and pick up your phone when you dropped it?” Jane’s eyes had gone back to her machine, having become accustomed to Darcy complaining about Steve’s many infractions, either real or imaginary.

“So much worse. That was just the one panty-dropping moment to have to deal with, but now, it’s like I have a permanent case of dissolving undies around him.” Darcy decided to sit back down before she fell down, but was having a hard time deciding on which of the three chairs she saw weaving about in front of her eyes. She decided to throw caution to the wind and pick one, but fate was a fickle mistress and she fell to the floor in a tangle of the chair, Darcy, and #someregrets. 

Late night science benders were hell on Darcy’s decision-making process and seemed more often than not to lead to her becoming more closely acquainted with the floor than she was comfortable with.

“Darcy! Are you ok?” Jane rushed over to Darcy’s side and kneeled down to check her friend's head for bumps.

Before Darcy could answer, the door to the lab burst open, revealing the object of their conversation. “What happened in here? Is anyone hurt?”

“Everything is fine, Steve,” Jane said, biting down on a smile. Unlike Darcy, Jane had noticed Steve watching Darcy just as much as she'd been watching him. Jane could have said something, but life on the compound was boring and she was enjoying watching the two dance around one another. Maybe tonight would be the night it all changed.

“Fine? Why is Darcy on the floor?” 

Darcy piped up from the floor. “Darcy had a run in with too much science and not enough sleep.” Then she laughed, sounding only a little hysterical.

Steve looked so concerned that Jane decided to throw him a bone.

“Maybe you should take her to the infirmary, just to make sure she’s ok.”

“Really, I’m fine guys. I do this all the—eep!” Darcy squeaked as Steve hoisted her from the floor into his arms.

“I’ll get her checked out, just to make sure she doesn’t have a concussion.” Steve talked over Darcy’s head and Jane saw the beginning of a mutinous expression cross Darcy’s face. She didn’t like being talked over.

Jane caught Darcy’s eye before she could say anything and gave her a look that said, Don’t blow this for yourself, idiot! He’s not being misogynistic, he likes you!

Darcy gaped at her in surprise, and looked at Jane as if to say, Shut the front door, no way!

Jane merely maintained eye contact and nodded slowly.

Oblivious to the silent communication between the two women, Steve turned and made for the door. “I’ll text you as soon as the nurse looks her over, Doctor Foster.

Fighting to keep the laughter out of her voice, Jane shouted over Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks, Steve!”

Turning back to her machine, Jane had just enough time to think, Darcy had better bring me an extra donut for this tomorrow morning, before losing herself once more to the rhythm of wire splicing and experimentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may have noticed this is completely unbetaed. Basically, I just got an idea late at night and posted it before I chickened out. My apologies for any and all mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> So you may have noticed this is completely unbetaed. Basically, I just got an idea late at night and posted it before I chickened out. My apologies for any and all mistakes!


End file.
